Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Maginey
Maginey - Magical Journey Moje kolejne anty-dzieło o tematyce Fantasy. No cóż... Zapraszam do czytania Maginey - Magicznej Podróży! xd Rozdział I Wielki Bohater - I nadszedł kolejny dzień... - Powiedziałem. Z nadzieją, że gdy otworzę oczy (A raczej lewe oko, ponieważ prawe miałem zasłonięte białym opatrunkiem) ujrzę rażące światło promieni słonecznych, dalej będąc pod drzewem. Lecz ku mojemu zdziwieniu, moim oczom ukazał się widok pobłyskującego księżyca, zamiast lśniącego słońca. - Ehh... - Westchnąłem lekko, ponieważ po chwili zaczęła mnie boleć głowa, być może dlatego, że się nie wyspałem. Rzadko zdarzało mi sie obudzić w środku nocy. Wiedząc, że już raczej nie zasnę zacząłem powoli, niechętnie podnosić się z ziemi, wpatrując się w liście na drzewach, które tańczyły na nocnym wietrze. - Piękny widok... - Pomyślałem, przeciągając się cały czas patrząc na liście, ale po chwili, widok ten przerwał szelest w krzakach dookoła... Myślałem, że to jakieś Wilki więc zachowałem czujność i zacząłem się rozglądać, lecz... Zamiast Wilków ujrzałem jakąś dziewczynę biegnącą w moją stronę. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić wylądowałem już na ziemi, razem z dziewczyną. Ale po chwili podniosłem się z ziemi tak jak ona. - Ej! Mogłabyś uważać jak... - Zacząłem, lecz dziewczyna przerwała mi słowem "Przepraszam!" a następnie przedstawiła się. Jej imię brzmiało Narumi a nazwisko Yuuki. Wyglądała jakby miała tyle samo lat co ja - czyli 16, jej wyglądowi niestety nie zdążyłem się przyjrzeć... Bo gdy się przedstawiła od razu ruszyła biegiem, w stronę miasta do którego sam miałem zamiar ruszyć rankiem. Nie miałem żadnego innego celu na tę chwilę, a teraz to już na pewno bym nie zasnął więc sam ruszyłem do tego miasta po drodze zbierając różne jagody i jabłka, które pospadały z jabłoni. Mniej więcej na miejscu byłem dopiero gdy słońce już wschodziło. Byłem bardzo zmęczony i spragniony - Nie piłem od 4 dni. Oczywiście głód mogłem jakoś zaspokoić zebranymi wcześniej jagodami i jabłkami. Choć szczęścia nie miałem, bo zebrałem akurat jabłka, które były kwaśne. Gdy byłem już przy bramie miasta spodziewałem się, że straże zatrzymają mnie ze względu na moje poszarpane ubranie i dlatego, że cały byłem przesiąknięty brudem i kurzem co mogło wydawać się trochę podejrzane, lecz jednak wpuścili mnie do miasta bez żadnych zastrzeżeń, co mnie trochę zdziwiło ale nie mogłem narzekać, bo w sumie wolałem wejść do miasta bez żadnych problemów. - Irydyll. - Powiedziałem cicho, sam do siebie. Irydyll bowiem była to nazwa miasta w którym aktualnie się znajdowałem i przeczytałem ją wyrytą na wielkiej drewnianej tabliczce którą można było ujrzeć od razu po przekroczeniu bram. Miasto tętniło życiem - Wszędzie kręcili się ludzie, a to farmerzy, a to kupcy lub zwykli mieszkańcy. Akurat niedługo miał przyjechać powóz z nowymi zapasami, dzięki czemu będę mógł kupić wodę resztkami pieniędzy które mi zostały. Zacząłem powoli zwiedzać nowe miejsce rozglądając się dokładnie, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Po jakieś dłuższej chwili, będąc mniej więcej w centrum tego wielkiego miasta widniała wyraźna, wielka budowla w której szkolono nowych wojowników. Zwykle, taka rzecz nie zwróciłaby mojej uwagi ale zauważyłem tam, przechadzającą się tą dziewczynę, co wcześniej na mnie wpadła i w końcu mogłem się jej dokładniej przyjrzeć. Po chwili wszedłem na teren budynku i podszedłem do "Narumi" - jak sama się przedstawiła. - E-Ej... - Powiedziałem, będąc za nią. - Tak?... - Zapytała się dziewczyna - odwracając się. - A! To Ty! - Krzyknęła nagle. - Tak, tak... "Ja"... - Odparłem. A po chwili zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Spytała się mnie co tu robię, czy chcę się szkolić i takie tam. Jednak odpowiedziałem, że nie jestem tym zainteresowany i zacząłem powoli odchodzić ze słowami "Do zobaczenia kiedyś, bo być może jeszcze kiedyś nasze drogi się skrzyżują" jednak Yuuki zaczęła mówić coś w stylu "Skoro tu już jesteś, to czemu nie chcesz się szkolić? Przyda Ci się to pewnie kiedyś". Nie dawała mi spokoju - a nie potrafiłem zbyt ignorować ludzi, więc wszystko co mówiła do mnie docierało... Po chwili jednak przekonała mnie i postanowiłem się szkolić. Pierwsze zajęcia, o ile można było to tak nazwać zaczynały się za jakąś godzinę, byłem lekko zestresowany a Yuuki jednak wydawała się bardzo za ekscytowana. Przed "lekcjami" cały czas rozmawiałem z niecierpliwą dziewczyną. - Tak w ogóle... Czemu postanowiłaś szkolić się w walce mieczem? - Zapytałem ją z wielką ciekawością. Zaś ona milczała wpatrując się chwilę w niebo, a następnie dumnie rzekła: - Chcę pomagać ludziom w potrzebie, przy okazji pragnę też dorównać umiejętnością Wielkiemu Finnowi! - Wow... Szlachetny cel masz w życiu... Tylko... Chyba nie za bardzo wiem kto to "Finn" - Powiedziałem z lekko zagubioną miną. - Nie wiesz kto to Finn!? Chyba żartujesz! - Krzyknęła. Ja zaś odpowiedziałem "Nie". Wtedy dziewczyna trochę spoważniała, wzięła głęboki wdech i... - No dobra... Skoro nie wiesz kto to, to trochę Ci to "przybliże" opowiadając Ci krótką historię... No więc... - Zaczęła, chrząkając. - Dawno, dawno temu, w czasach kiedy rasa ludzka była w stanie wyginięcia - przetrwał jedyny człowiek imieniem Finn. Został sierotą w wieku pięciu lat. Jego rodzice zginęli w wojnie. Finn chciał zostać wielkim wojownikiem który niósłby pokój na świecie i pomagał wszystkim istotą na świecie lecz... Każdy mu mówił, że jego marzenie jest nie realne ponieważ jest tylko zwykłym człowiekiem, wmawiali mu również, że pewnie on też niedługo "zdechnie". Lecz Finn zawsze ignorował wszystkich i trenował w swojej jaskini walkę mieczem, ponieważ za brońmi dalekodystansowymi nie przepadał. Finn jednak był zbyt słaby by normalnie trzymać miecz, więc chociaż nie miał predyspozycji by władać Magią, próbował ją opanować... Lecz opanowywanie jej również mu nie szło... Finn zaczął mocno płakać, ponieważ bardzo chciał pomagać ludziom i umieć dobrze władać mieczem lecz jednak niezbyt było to możliwe. Wnet Finn nieświadomie skierował swoją całą, unikalną moc do ręki, a ta zaczęła świecić na biało. Finn przestał płakać patrząc się na rękę, nie wiedział o co chodzi a światło było bardzo intensywne. Nagle wszystko w okół pokryło białe światło z jego ręki, a gdy minęło - Finn ujrzał w swojej ręce miecz... Mówią, że to "Miecz stworzony z Powietrza". Idealnie wielkością był dopasowany do Finna. Finn również mógł go udźwignąć - według niego miecz był lekki jak piórko. Cały "miecz" był biały, ale otaczała go niebieska poświata. Magowie, nawet ci najwyżsi nie mogli zidentyfikować co to za Magia. Nikt nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. Finn jako jedyny posiadł taką umiejętność i jak mówią - Prawdopodobnie to jego specjalna umiejętność, którą tylko on posiadał. Jest dalsza część historii ale nie musisz jej znać... - Dokończyła Narumi. A ja przez chwilę zaniemówiłem, a gdy tak myślałem o tej historii zaczęła mnie strasznie boleć głowa i złapałem się za nią, miałem również jakieś dziwne przebłyski przeszłości której nie pamiętam zbyt. - Wszystko w porządku em... - Powiedziała Yuuki. - Ta, wszystko ok... - Odparłem. - Jeszcze się nie przedstawiłeś, wiesz? - Dodała dziewczyna. - A, tak... Jestem Vaoru Raizen... - Powiedziałem trochę cicho, a nagle usłyszałem dudniący dzwon, który był znakiem, że zajęcia się zaczynają. Razem z Narumi zaczęliśmy biec na pierwsze zajęcia. Wszyscy którzy tam byli dostali jakieś podrzędne miecze, których mieliśmy używać na zajęciach. "Nauczyciel" był dość nie miły ale znał się na rzeczy. Trudno mi było udźwignąć miecz, ponieważ nie byłem zbyt silny i nie dźwigałem jeszcze nigdy miecza. Pierwsze pięć lekcji ogólnie polegały na treningu ruchów mieczem i ogólna teoria o mieczach i walce. Byłem najsłabszym uczniem ze wszystkich - natomiast Narumi była najlepszą uczennicą. Minęły ogólnie z jakieś dwa tygodnie... Był to chyba jeden z moich najgorszych dni dlatego, że najgorszy uczeń miał walczyć z najlepszą uczennicą na śmierć i życie... Po walce kończy się szkolenie... Narumi jak i ja nie chcieliśmy ze sobą walczyć ale nie mieliśmy wyboru... Gdy już zaczęła się walka znów co chwilę miałem przebłyski z przeszłości. Przeszkadzało to, bo nie mogłem się skupić na walce. Narumi odtrąciła mój miecz i miała już zadać ostateczny cios lecz... Przez te przebłyski zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie jestem "normalny"... Wyciągnąłem prawą rękę przed siebie, Narumi nie wiedziała co ja próbuję zrobić. Zamknąłem oczy, zacisnąłem pięść, a po chwili wszystkich oślepiło białe światło z mojej ręki... Gdy już światło przeminęło, otoczyło mnie małe tornado, które jednak "nie pochłonęło mnie". A gdy tornado się rozproszyło trzymałem w ręcę biały miecz który błyszczał na niebiesko... A "ostrze" tego miecza w porównaniu do Finna nie było szerokie a wąskię, jak katany. Wszyscy wtedy skierowali swoje oczy na mnie ze zdziwieniem i po chwili zaczęli szeptać, a Yuuki nie mogła uwierzyć, co ja mam w ręku... (Proszę o szczegółowe komentarze a nie "Super", "Głupie"... Najlepiej napisać co się szczególnie spodobało w rozdziale a co nie i dać ocenę od 0 do 10 xd) Rozdział II Powietrzne Ostrze Sam trochę się zdziwiłem, że na prawdę trzymam w swojej ręce Legendarny Miecz Powietrza, "Wielkiego Finna". Rzeczywiście był lekki jak piórko a może i nawet lżejszy. Trzymając ten Miecz czułem się dziwnie... Tak jakbym stał się jednością z powietrzem które mnie otaczało, to było wspaniałe uczucie. Po chwili jednak pewny siebie spojrzałem na Narumi i rzekłem do niej: - Teraz dopiero może zacząć się prawdziwa walka. Ona natomiast dalej była bardzo zdziwiona faktem, że trzymam w dłoni Powietrzne Ostrze. Rozejrzałem się w okół - Wszyscy, nawet "mój nauczyciel" patrzyli się na mnie dziwnie, szeptając coś do siebie. Po chwili jednak wstał jakiś stary człowiek i ogłosił, że walka zostaję przerwana. Byłem tym powiadomieniem lekko zawiedziony - Ponieważ nie mogłem wypróbować mojej nowej broni, ale zarazem byłem bardzo szczęśliwy, że nie będę musiał walczyć z Narumi. Wszyscy nagle spojrzeli na mnie jakoś podejrzliwie... Nie wiedziałem do końca, co mają zamiar zrobić. Nagle z najwyższego miejsca widowni zaczął schodzić ten starzec, który przerwał walkę. A Narumi do mnie podeszła. - Lepiej byś uciekał... Trzymasz w końcu Legendarny Miecz z Powietrza. Nikt nie wie co chcą zrobić... Mogą Cię wykorzystywać ze względu na Twoją umiejętność. - Szepnęła do mnie, ja jednak powiedziałem: - Jak ucieknę mogę zostać natychmiastowo zabity przez Łuczników... To zły pomysł... Zastanawiam sie tylko dlaczego przerwali walkę... - To przecież oczywiste! - Krzyknęła. - Twoja moc zrobiła wielkie zamieszanie - chcą ją wykorzystać a nie mają czasu na jakieś walki, kiedy przed sobą mają kogoś kto dzierży ten sam Miecz co Wielki Finn! - Dodała. A ja tylko na nią poważnie spojrzałem przełykając ślinę. Zanim się obejrzeliśmy starzec był już blisko nas. - Ty... Chodź za mną. - Powiedział do mnie, a następnie wziął za rękę i zaczął mnie gdzieś ciągnąć. Wtedy dopiero zauważyłem, że nie mam już w ręce Powietrznego Ostrza, nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy zniknęło. W końcu razem z nim wylądowałem w jakimś ciasnym pomieszczeniu - które jak sam powiedział tylko on znał. Chwilę tak na mnie patrzył, a po jakimś czasie chrząknął i powiedział: - Gadaj... Skąd masz Legendarny Miecz Finna!? Zdradź mi tajemnicę, jak go posiadłeś... Mówił jak szaleniec, widać było, że bardzo chciał go dobyć. Ja jednak nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć, więc tego nie zrobiłem... Starcowi po chwili skończyła się cierpliwość i wyciągnął mnie z tego dziwnego miejsca w którym się znajdowaliśmy, natomiast ponownie znalazłem się na Arenie na której dalej stała Narumi... Starzec rzucił mnie na ziemię i z pochwy wyciągnął dziwny srebrny miecz który w połowie był dziwnie zakrzywiony. Stary Wojownik uniósł prawą rękę w której miał swój nietypowy Miecz i krzyknął: - Skoro ja nie mogę mieć Miecza z Powietrza, to nikt go nie będzie miał! Po tych słowach skierował swój miecz na mnie, byłem bardzo przestraszony, próbowałem przyzwać Powietrzne Ostrze by się jakoś obronić przed atakiem lecz jednak Miecz się nie zjawiał... Byłem pewien, że za chwilę umrę, zamknąłem oczy ale... Nie czułem żadnego bólu co zdawało mi się trochę dziwne, no chyba, że już umarłem ale... Otworzyłem oczy a moim oczom ukazał się widok Starca, który był bez dłoni, a krew z jego ręki kapała na moje porwane ubranie. Nie zdążyłem nic zrobić a nagle ujrzałem jak nade mną skaczę jakiś czarny Wilk, który rzucił się na starca i zaczął się z nim szarpać. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieję, podniosłem się z ziemi a lekko po lewo mnie leżała ręka starca która trzymała ten dziwny Miecz... Po chwili jednak ponownie zerknąłem na szarpaninę Wilka ze starym człowiekiem. Nagle poczułem na swoim lewym barku czyjąś dłoń, a gdy sie odwróciłem okazało się, że to była Narumi. - Nie wiem co tu się dzieję, ale lepiej uciekajmy... - Powiedziała do mnie cicho po czym zaczęliśmy się kierować ku wyjściu, oczywiście wszyscy wojownicy z widowni zaczęli nas gonić. Po jakimś czasie jednak uciekliśmy pomyślnie z miasta, znajdując się w lesie a obok było małe jeziorko. Razem z Narumi się z niego napiliśmy - było to bardzo czyste jeziorko a nie mieliśmy jakiegoś bukłaku z wodą czy czegoś innego. Po napiciu się, oparliśmy się o drzewa i siedzieliśmy tak na kępach trawy w chwilowej ciszy, którą przerwałem. - Chyba już nie potrafię przyzwać tego ostrza... - Powiedziałem, ze smutną miną, a nagle odezwał się jakiś nie znajomy mi głos. - Potrafisz... To nie możliwe byś stracił tę umiejętność... Gdy się odwróciłem, zobaczyłem jakiegoś wysokiego chłopaka z brązowymi włosami. - Kim jesteś?... - Zapytała się go Narumi. - Nazywam się Blane Sleuth, i uratowałem Cię... jak Ty tam... A! Vaoru... - Powiedział. Natomiast ja się na niego dziwnie spojrzałem, bo byłem przekonany, że to nie on mnie uratował i zastanawiałem się też, skąd zna moje imię. - Uratował mnie czarny Wilk... A nie Ty! - Krzyknąłem. Natomiast on na mnie spojrzał takim nudnym wzrokiem. - Czarny Wilk?... Chodzi Ci o tego? - Zapytał, po czym chmury nad nami stały się burzowe, a niebo gwałtownie przyciemniało... Samego chłopaka otoczyła czarna chmura dymu a nagle z niej wyłoniła się czarna jak słoma łapa która "rozdarła" ten dym. Niebo po jakimś czasie zaczęło wracać do normalnego stanu a przed nami stał właśnie, dokładnie ten Wilk który mi uratował życie. - Więc?... - Dopytał, jako Wilk. Ja podobnie jak Narumi ze zdziwieniem na niego patrzyliśmy, ponieważ człowiek który zmienia się w Wilka i w tej "formie" umie normalnie rozmawiać był nie codziennym widokiem. - T-Tak... To "ten" który mnie uratował... - Wyjąkałem dalej zdziwiony, a chłopak się odmienił. Chciałem się go zapytać czemu mnie uratował - chociaż mnie nie znał, skąd zna moje imię, i też skąd wiedział o tym, że posiadam umiejętność przyzwania Miecza z Powietrza. Pytań miałem bardzo dużo, ale zanim którekolwiek zadałem uprzedził mnie. - Pewnie chcesz teraz zapytać czemu Cię uratowałem i takie podobne... Otóż byłem jeszcze z jakiś rok temu na północy w zimowych terenach u Proroków... Przepowiedzieli, że jest jakiś dzieciak, który właśnie za jakiś rok odkryję w sobie umiejętność przyzwania Legendarnego Ostrza Wiatru, i przepowiedzieli też, że możesz umrzeć, przez tamtego dziada którego zagryzłem... Więc wysłali mnie, bym Cię uratował, ponieważ to niby cud, że masz taką zdolność, i może jesteś jakimś przodkiem Finna i otrzymałeś tę umiejętność dziedzicznie... - Powiedział obojętnym głosem. - Ale... Ja już nie potrafię przyzwać tego Miecza... - Znów rzekłem smutno. Natomiast szatyn tylko westchnął i powiedział: - Jeszcze zobaczysz, że nie raz będziesz miał w dłoni ten Miecz... Aktualnie raczej ponownie nie wpuszczą nas do tego miasta, więc musimy się udać do jakiegoś innego... A Ty musisz się nauczyć swobodnie przyzywać ten Miecz w razie niebezpieczeństwa i nauczyć się jak z niego poprawnie korzystać, trochę Ci pomogę, bo znam się trochę na walce... A Ty... Em... - Zaczął, patrząc się na Yuuki. - Narumi. Narumi Yuuki. - Powiedziała, ziewając. - A, tak... Ty też musisz się nauczyć lepiej korzystać z Miecza... - Powiedział do niej, a ona zirytowana na niego spojrzała. Po jakieś chwili gadania w końcu się podnieśliśmy razem z Narumi. - No więc od teraz podróżujemy razem... - Powiedział chłopak. - Nie... Ja nie podróżuję z wami, idę jak na razie własną drogą... Być może jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy... - Oznajmiła dziewczyna, po czym gdzieś poszła. Zrobiłem smutną minę ale po chwili razem z "Blane'm" również gdzieś ruszyliśmy, ale w inną stronę niż powędrowała Narumi. Rozdział III Droga do... cz. 1 Podczas wędrówki z Blane'm, natknęliśmy się na rozdzielenie dróg - jedna prowadziła na lewo a druga na prawo. Na drewnianej tabliczce na górze, która wskazywała prawo widniał wyryty napis "Tarkyh" - Z tego co mi powiedział Blane, była to droga na terytorium Orków. Natomiast na "oznaczeniu" pod spodem które wskazywało lewo, był wyryty napis "Teran". Oczywiście skierowaliśmy się na lewo, ponieważ nie chcieliśmy mieć do czynienia z tymi obrzydliwymi bestiami zwanymi Orkami. Cały czas wypytywałem się Blane'a o nasz cel podróży lecz on nie odpowiadał dalej idąc, a ja oczywiście nie miałem zbyt wielkiego wyboru więc szedłem za nim - drogi powrotnej nie znałem, a już dość daleko się zapuściliśmy. A zostanie w tym terenie w którym aktualnie się znajdowaliśmy byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Nagle Blane się zatrzymał i podszedł do jakiegoś bardzo wielkiego drzewa. Gdy tak mu się chwilę przyjrzał, wyciągnął buteleczkę i przyłożył do drzewa... Chciałem się spytać, co czyni ale jednak sobie darowałem to pytanie i tylko się uważnie przypatrzyłem co robi. Okazało się, że nabiera żywicy z drzewa. - Po co zbierasz żywice?... - Zapytałem. On natomiast jeszcze chwilę ją zbierał, zamknął buteleczkę zatyczką, schował i dopiero odpowiedział słowami: - To nie jest zwykła żywica... To Magiczna Żywica Bursztynowa która ma właściwości lecznicze, teraz jest już rzadko spotykana... Bardzo rzadko... Przypatrzyłeś się jej dobrze? Bo być może to ostatni raz kiedy ją widziałeś. - Powiedział z powagą, a następnie dalej ruszyliśmy w drogę. Po chwili takiej wędrówki doszliśmy do wielkiej przepaści (do której prawie wpadłem) przez którą nie dało się przejść dalej... - Dość szeroka ta... dziura?... - Powiedział Blane. Wtedy chciałem powiedzieć coś w stylu "Więc tu się kończy nasza podróż?" ale po jego minie, można było wywnioskować, że ma na tę przepaść jakąś radę. - Przypominają mi się czasy kiedy byłem mniejszy i przeskakiwałem takie dziury, a nawet większe. Czas to powtórzyć. - Gdy wypowiedział te słowa, trochę się zdziwiłem. - To nie możliwe by przeskakiwał takie głębie... - Pomyślałem. Ten natomiast się na mnie spojrzał, jakby mi przeczytał w myślach i rzekł: - Jest to dość duży las... Raczej znajdą się odpowiednie materiały... Przynieś mi dwie całe nóżki Powietrznego Zająca, trzy Szpony Młodego Wilka Natury, Duszę Świetlistego Chochlika, 6 żółtych jagód które są wielkości pomidora, 3 niebieskie truskawki które mają normalną wielkość, Wielki Biały Liść tak zwany "Anditron" i trzy "Kwiaty Miodowe". - Do czego Ci potrzebne te dziwne materiały?... - Spytałem dość spokojnie, ale tak na prawdę byłem bardzo przestraszony - będę musiał walczyć z jakimiś bestiami i szukać godzinami różnych elementów do czegoś tam, a nie mogę się pomylić, a wiedziałem, że moje odmówienie szukania tych materiałów nie wchodzi w grę. - To są... Składniki do Mikstury która pozwoli nam daleko skakać. Dzięki niej będziemy mogli przeskoczyć tę przepaść. - Odparł, po czym zaczął grzebać po jakiś kieszonkach i innych, a po chwili wyciągnął jakąś dziwną szarawą kosteczkę, która mieściła się w dłoni po czym mi ją dał i spojrzał się na mnie z powagą. - To jest Kostka Dusz. Pozwala ona wchłaniać Dusze niektórych pokonanych Bestii, ludzi itd. Dzięki niej pochłoniesz Duszę Świetlistego Chochlika. Kiedy zabijesz już go, musisz wstrząsnąć kostką a ona zrobi resztę. Nie możesz jej zgubić! Bo jak ją gdzieś posiejesz to nici z przeskoczenia tej przepaści. - Rzekł. Ja natomiast przełknąłem ślinę i schowałem ją dokładnie. - A! I nie zaczynaj od poszukiwania Chochlika. Bo ten pomiot Światła można ujrzeć tylko w nocy, ponieważ w dzień zlewają się z blaskiem dnia. - Dodał, po czym z kieszonki wyciągnął jeszcze jakiś dziwny, dłuższy niż zwykły Sztylet i również mi go podarował, bym mógł zabić Bestie. Po otrzymaniu broni wszedłem w głąb lasu i będąc w nim zastanawiałem się od jakiego składniku zacząć przypominając sobie wszystkie idąc cały czas. Ale w końcu postanowiłem najpierw zapolować na Zająca Powietrza. Chodziłem wszędzie, gdzie tylko się dało, ale ani śladu Zająca. Byłem już poszukiwaniami lekko znudzony, ponieważ na prawdę przeszedłem niezły kawał lasu a przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało. Po chwili usiadłem opierając się o drzewo wzdychając. Gdy tak siedziałem rozmyślałem co może robić w tej chwili Narumi i myślałem również o różnych innych rzeczach. Ale ze "stanu skupienia" wyrwał mnie szelest w krzakach. Wnet szybko się podniosłem i zacząłem rozglądać - tym razem byłem pewien, że to Wilki i modliłem się by były to Młode Wilki Natury. Szczęście tym razem mi trochę posprzyjało a zarazem nie... Co prawda wyskoczyły Młode Wilki Natury - A przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało, że to te. Miały jasno-zieloną sierść która się zlewała z zielenią lasu, ponadto miały tą sierść nastroszoną. Również na swoim ciele miały różne liście i kwiaty, pnącza które ich oplatały i lekko popękane kamienie w kolorze beżowym, a ich żółte oczy świeciły tak jak pazury. Poszczęściło mi się, że to akurat te Wilki spotkałem ale też nie, bo jeden Wilk by w zupełności wystarczył... Ale niestety spotkałem aż cztery. Byłem przestraszony, bo nie wiedziałem jak z nimi walczyć. Uniosłem Sztylet, trzymając go w dwóch dłoniach które mi się trzęsły a Wilki zacząły mnie otaczać i chodziły wokół mnie. W ich oczach było widać żądzę krwi. Pomyślałem, że może wkroczyłem na ich teren... Ale w tej chwili to nie było ważne. Gdy Wilki zaczęły się do mnie zbliżać zacząłem bezsensownie wymachiwać Sztyletem myśląc, że może je przegonię ale nie podziałało... Wilki nawet nie drgnęły. Byłem bardzo przestraszony, myślałem, że zaraz zginę. Ale wziąłem się w garść. Zacząłem trzymać Sztylet normalnie - w prawej dłoni i zacząłem się zastanawiać którego Wilka pierwszego zaatakować. Jednakże postanowiłem poczekać aż one zaczną atakować mnie, wtedy będę miał największą pewność którego mam najpierw zabić. Rozglądałem się wokół by zaobserwować który się pierw na mnie rzuci. Po chwili jeden z nich który był naprzeciwko mnie wyskoczył w moją stronę z zamiarem ataku lecz w porę zareagowałem i wbiłem mu Sztylet w brzuch i rzuciłem go na drzewo które było za mną tym samym dobijając go. Po tym oczekiwałem ataku od pozostałych Wilków więc szybko wyciągnąłem małe Ostrze z zabitego Wilka i odwróciłem się, kolejny Wilk leciał w moją stronę ze szponami i kłami lecz nie zareagowałem na tyle szybko by wyjść bez szwanku. Co prawda jakoś udało mi się zabić Bestie wbijając jej Sztylet wgłąb otwartej buzi ale jej szpony zdążyły mi się wbić w barki. Szybko "zdjąłem" Wilka z siebie. A gdy tak się przyjrzałem miejscu, w które wbiłem Sztylet zauważyłem jakby... Żywe pnącza! To dało mi podejrzenia, że wykorzystują ich do czegoś i to ich Magiczna Zdolność, co okazało się prawdą ponieważ Wilk który był mniej więcej za mną otworzył pysk z którego wyłoniły się dwa pnącza które oplotły moje ręce. Również przez ten atak upuściłem Sztylet, a Wilk który był przede mną mógł teraz we mnie zatopić swoje kły nie obawiając się żadnego ataku z mojej strony. Więc Wilk przeszedł do działania i naskoczył na mnie - Uderzyłem w drzewo a on znalazł się na mnie... Zaczął mnie drapać i gryźć, teraz na prawdę myślałem, że to już mój koniec lecz... Mimo tego, że pnącza były bardzo mocne poczułem w prawej ręce jakąś... lekkszość... A gdy na nią spojrzałem to ujrzałem biało-niebieskie światło. Czułem to samo co wtedy kiedy miałem w dłoni Powietrzne Ostrze. Pomyślałem, że zaraz znów je dobędę i zabiję Wilki ale... Zanim Miecz trafił do mojej dłoni, poczułem, że Wilk mnie już nie drapie i nie gryzie a pnącza się poluzowały... Energia z mojej ręki rozproszyła się, a gdy spojrzałem na potwora który wcześniej miał zamiar mnie zabić, był przebity strzałą... Byłem ciekaw kto to zrobił - Myślałem, że to Blane ale gdy się podniosłem cały obolały z ziemi i zacząłem się rozglądać ujrzałem kogoś wśród drzew... Nie mogłem do końca zobaczyć kto to, ale była to chyba dziewczyna i od razu na myśl mi przyszła Narumi, ale to nie mogłabyć ona, ponieważ nie przepada za brońmi dalekodystansowymi... Po chwili podniosłem Sztylet z ziemi i zacząłem wycinać jak naj więcej pazurów z Wilków, po czym je schowałem. A kawałki zdartych części moich szmat które zerwał Wilk drapiąc mnie, zawiązałem na ranach zadane przez te krwiożercze Bestie i ruszyłem dalej w poszukiwaniu Zająca z Powietrza... Miałem nadzieję, że tym razem go znajdę, co też nie było trudne, ponieważ gdy znalazłem się obok małego jeziorka ujrzałem dziwnego biało-srebrnego trochę większego niż normalnego zająca który miał srebrne błyszczące oczy, a gdy skakał z jego nóżek wydobywał się widoczny dla oka Wiatr, który unosił go wyżej. Najpierw się napiłem z jeziorka a potem ruszyłem w pogoni za Zającem który w uciekaniu był na prawdę dobry... Gdy byłem dość blisko niego wymachiwałem Sztyletem by go zranić ale zawsze mi umykał... A gdy rzucałem małym Ostrzem to zawsze się "odbijało" od Wiatru skoku Zająca. To było irytujące ale cały czas go goniłem. W końcu przez tę pogoń (przy której trochę oberwałem różnymi gałęziami i podobnymi) znalazłem się w jakieś... Wiosce? Nikogo w niej nie było... Ale zanim się zorientowałem ktoś mnie zaatakował w tył głowy, po czym zemdlałem a obudziłem się przywiązany grubymi linami to jakiegoś patyka, i wisiałem nad ogniem... A w okół mnie tańczyły jakieś dziwne Dzikie Plemiona... Byli wysocy, mieli ubranie z chyba futra niedźwiedzia i... Skóry Pingwina? Mieli również dużo pasów na które dało się wkładać przedmioty takie jak noże, i również na ich pasać takowe było widać. Mieli brązowawą cerę i jakby popękaną skórę a na ich twarzy widniały jakieś czarne plamy które były zapewne barwami wojennymi, również pod oczami i na czole mieli jakieś kolorowe paski a na głowach mieli pióropusze. Każdy z nich w zębach miał jakiś Sztylet (w tym jeden z nich miał ten podarowany mi przez Blane'a) a w rękach wielkie Włócznie z drewna które były ozdabiane futrem i piórami. Jeden z nich był bliżej mnie niż pozostali i był bardziej umięśniony - również jako jedyny z nich miał dwa Topory a na pasach zamiast noży miał Dmuchawki. Wszystko wyglądało na to, że miałem zostać ich kolacją (bo już się ściemniało). Również gdy im się bliżej przyjrzałem zauważyłem u nich jakieś dziwne woreczki. Niby nic w tym dziwnego - Worki ale one się trochę jakby ruszały... Przełknąłem tylko ślinę i tym razem byłem pewien, że umrę, zostając zjedzony, przez jakieś plemię. Ale jednak... Gdy już miałem zostać upieczony na ogniu, zauważyłem na gałęzi drzewa tę samą postać co wcześniej uratowała mnie przed Wilkami... Nagle wyskoczyła (lub wyskoczył), złapała (lub złapał) się jakiegoś pnącza i poleciała (albo poleciał...), i niektórych z Dzikich Plemion na których natrafiła... Po prostu kopnęła w locie... Tak, kopnęła ponieważ już mogłem ją dojrzeć z bliska... Była dość wysoka, miała czarne włosy upięte w kok i ciemne oczy... Wyglądała na 16 lat... Miała na plecach Drewniany, dopasowany do jej wzrostu Łuk a po lewej stronie, w pasie miała nietypowy Sztylet, który był trochę większy jak normalny i był wykonany z... Jasnoniebieskiego Kryształu! Ale... Po jej ataku wszyscy skierowali wzrok na nią z uniesionymi brońmi ruszyli do ataku. Wnet ona wyciągnęła taki sam woreczek jak mieli oni, rozwiązała sznurek i... Rzuciła worek na ziemię... A z niego wyleciała mgła, która służyła jako zasłona. Po chwili czułem jak ktoś mnie rozwiązuję... Mgła była tak gęsta, że nawet nie mogłem dostrzec kto to robi... Ale zanim się spostrzegłem wylądowałem poza zasięgiem mgły, na własnych nogach... Na gałęzi, a obok mnie była ta dziewczyna. Niedługo mgła się rozproszyła a Plemię od razu nas zauważyło. Zaczęli w nas rzucać wszystkim co mieli - Swoimi Włóczniami, nożami a wódz strzelał strzałkami i rzucił swoimi Toporami... Ale żadne z tych broni nas nie trafiło, ponieważ dziewczyna wzięła mnie za moje szmaty i ciągnęła skacząć po drzewach tym samym unikając broni. Poruszała się na tych drzewach jakby była na ziemii... Po chwili Plemię bardzo się wściekło, rozłożyli ręce które po chwili zaczęły błyszczeć tak jak Sztylet nieznajomej. Nagle ich ręce zaczęła spiralnie "oplatać" ... Woda! A nad ich pięściami były bardzo wielkie "krople" tej wody, które były 2 razy większe niż ich pięści... Czułem jak moja głowa po prostu eksploduję przez nadmiar wydarzeń. - Oho... Teraz będzie trochę trudniej... Musimy zejść na ziemię. - Powiedziała nieznajoma zatrzymując się razem ze mną na jakieś gałęzi po czym wyciągnęła swój Kryształowy Sztylet i rzuciła nim w jednego z przedstawicieli Plemienia który przed chwilą próbował nas zaatakować tą Wodną Mocą. Sztylet trafił go prosto w głowę po ataku dziewczyna zeskoczyła z gałęzi lądując przy swoim Sztylecie a w okół niej było mnóstwo innych "Wodnych Wojowników" którzy chcieli ją zaatakować... Ale dziewczyna nie wyglądała na amatorkę. Wyciągnęła szybko swój Sztylet z martwego Wojownika i zaatakowała nim kolejnego - którego zabiła wbijając mu broń prosto w serce od razu ją wyciągając. Potem wyczuła, że zbliża się kolejny Wodny Atak, który wykonywał Wojownik stający za nią... Ona natomiast zrobiła salto do tyłu unikając tym samym ataku z Wody który aż zrobił małą dziurę w ziemi... Od tyłu ucięła przedstawicielowi plemienia głowę a następnie rzuciła jego ciałem w kolejnego Wojownika - przez co ten upadł na ziemię. Dziewczyna wtedy schowała Sztylet i wyciągnęła Łuk, a następnie zabiła przygniecionego Wojownika strzałą. Gdy się odwróciła zauważyła wiele Wojowników biegnących na nią "gęsiego" a Wojownik który był na przodzie miał wielką Tarczę z Wody która służyła jako taran. Dziewczyna ze spokojną miną schowała Łuk, ponownie wyciągnęła Sztylet który zaczął świecić, mocno się zamachnęła i "uderzyła" w ziemię trząc o nią a po chwili z ziemi wyłoniła się wielka Wodna Fala, trochę to wyglądało jakby posiadała te samą moc co oni. Gdy ona tak walczyła ja sobie stałem na gałęzi nie wiedząc co zrobić. Chciałem jej pomóc ale nie miałem broni... Nagle przed nią pojawił się Wódz plemienia, a ostatni Wojownicy ją otoczyli. Było widać, że nie wiedziała co robić ale nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł... Uniosła Sztylet ku górze a następnie korzystając z Wodnych Mocy - Sztylet się "powiększył" ... Nadal miała w ręcę swój normalny Sztylet ale Wodna Powłoka go otoczyła która wyglądała jak ogromny Miecz.... Niemalże wyglądało to, jakby Sztylet zamienił się w wielkie Wodne Ostrze... Następnie dziewczyna zakręciła się z tym "Mieczem" w ręku i zabiła wszystkich wokół... Pozostał tylko wódz który stworzył z Wody ogromne pięści. Wtedy zaczęła się widowiskowa Walka... Pięści Wodza zderzały się co chwila z Ogromnym Mieczem dziewczyny... Ale po chwili Wódz szybko uderzył ją w rękę przez co puściła swój miecz, również lądując na ziemi... Wódz miał już ją zabić... Bardzo chciałem jej pomóc między innymi dlatego, że ona uratowała mnie dwa razy... Ponownie poczułem Energię w dłoni... Ale... Inną. jakby to nie była Energia do przywołania Miecza... Po prostu jakby nie była do tego... Nie wiedziałem co miałem zrobić ale coś kazało mi zamachnąć po prostu ręką na której czułem Energię i tak też zrobiłem. Zamachnąłem ręką patrząc się na dziewczynę i uniesioną, Wodną Pięść która miała niedługo zgnieść nieznajomą... A po chwili "Powietrzna Fala" stworzona przeze mnie odepchnęła dość daleko Wodza... Wiatr który go popchnął było wyraźnie widać gołym okiem... Wtedy dziewczyna się zdziwiła ale jakby wiedziała, że to ja zrobiłem. Podniosła się i Sztylet też który dalej był Wodnym Mieczem i wbiła go w Wodza... Ten oczywiście umarł. Wodna Energia ze Sztyletu rozproszyła się, a dziewczyna sam Sztylet schowała patrząc się na zwłoki Wodza... Ja natomiast zszedłem z gałęzi i podszedłem do niej. - Mogłabyś powiedzieć, jak się nazywasz?... - Zapytałem. Ona natomiast na mnie spojrzała i odpowiedziała "Isami Nakamura". - A powiesz, czemu mnie wcześniej uratowałaś?... - Spytałem. - Po prostu... Przechodziłam tędy... Ale gdy zauważyłam kogoś, komu można by pomóc to to zrobiłam... - Rzekła. - Hmm... Rozumiem... Em... Może będziesz podróżować ze mną i moim znajomym, Blane'm? - Zadałem jej kolejne pytanie. - W sumie czemu nie... - Odpowiedziała. Powoli zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Wcześniej nawet nie zauważyłem ale nastała już noc... A jedyną drogę w lesie oświetlały świetliste Chochliki, wtedy mi się przypomniało, że miałem zebrać ich duszę. - Poczekaj chwilę. - Powiedziałem do dziewczyny która po tych słowach się zatrzymała, a ja ruszyłem łapać "Chochlika" choć bardziej to wyglądało na jakiegoś Świetlika. Była to po prostu średniej wielkości żółta kulka która emitowała światło, miała skrzydła i twarz. Trudno było złapać tego stworka ale po jakimś czasie mi się udało. Wtedy zgniotłem go w dłoni i wyjąłem kostkę, którą potrząsnąłem... Po chwili kostka rozdzieliła się na cztery części które lewitowały w powietrzu a w "środku" była biała kulka która wchłonęła Duszę Świetlika. A następnie kostka się zamknęła lądując na mojej dłoni. Kostkę oczywiście schowałem i poszedłem dalej z Isami, ta natomiast gdy szliśmy wyciągnęła jakieś jedzenie, po czym podzieliła na dwie części a jedną z tych części dała mnie... To co dostałem do rąk od niej... - Nie jesz? - Spytała się mnie. - Nie! To są przecież te jagody, Miodowy Kwiat i Biały liść! To są pozostałe składniki do mikstury! Chociaż... Nie wiedziałem, że Biały liść jest jadalny... - Powiedziałem po czym wszystko zabrałem a po chwili razem z Isami dotarliśmy na miejsce... A zastaliśmy tam oczywiście Blane'a przy ognisku... - Już jesteś? - Spytał. Ja natomiast odpowiedziałem zwykłym "Tak". - Ej... A kto to ma być!? - Dodał krzycząc, patrząc się na Isami. - Hej... Spokojnie... Ona będzie od teraz z nami podróżować czy tego chcesz czy nie... - Powiedziałem stanowczo, Blane natomiast spojrzał najpierw na mnie, potem na dziewczynę i westchnął. - Ok... - Powiedział. Rozdział IV Droga do... cz.2 Po zapoznaniu się Blane'a z Isami, dałem szatynowi składniki do Mikstury Dalekich Skoków... I dopiero sobie przypomniałem, że zapomniałem o nóżkach! Co prawda goniłem Zająca ale w końcu go nawet nie zabiłem... Ale Isami wyciągnęła nogi Zająca ze swojej kieszonki... Nie miałem pojęcia, po co je trzymała. - Masz. - Powiedziała do Blane'a dając mu ostatni składnik. Wnet Blane przeszedł do wykonywania Eliksiru, pokazując nam jak się go robi. A gdy pokazywał to też rozmawiałem z Isami, i dzięki rozmowie dowiedziałem się, czemu wcześniej w ogóle nie mogłem znaleźć Powietrznego Zająca... Isami wybiła wszystkie w tym lesie, bo są podobno smaczne... A przechodząc do Blane'a - Był wprawiony w robienie tej mieszanki. Szybko coś dodawał, mieszał, przelewał, wyciskał... Ale najciekawszy był moment kiedy w jego dłoni pojawił się wielki płomień, który nie robił mu krzywdy i podgrzewał nim chyba już ukończoną, bulgoczącą Miksturę która miała barwę jasno-zieloną. - Ej! Co to jest?... jak Ty to robisz? - Spytałem chłopaka z ciekawością patrząc się na ten płomień, który kontrolował. - Em... Po prostu... Odkąd pamiętam, umiem kontrolować Ogień i go wytwarzać... - Powiedział, a nagle płomień z jego ręki zniknął wtedy Blane wziął zatyczkę i zaczął potrząsać Eliksirem mieszając go jeszcze. - No i skończone! - Krzyknął. - Hmmm... Dam wam wybór - Przeskakujemy to teraz i idziemy dalej czy idziemy teraz spać i wyruszamy jutro?... - Dodał pytając. Ja odpowiedziałem, że lepiej by było teraz a Isami powiedziała, że "obojętne jej to". Wtedy Blane się dziwnie uśmiechnął i dał nam trzy buteleczki z jasno-zielonym płynem. Po otrzymaniu buteleczki wyciągnąłem zatyczkę od niej i zacząłem pić ten Eliksir... Miał nawet fajny i specyficzny smak. - Skakałaś kiedyś?... - Zapytał się Blane Nakamury. - Ta... - Odpowiedziała, po czym razem z Blane'm się rozbiegli i skoczyli, a na nogach stanęli po drugiej stronie. Podczas skoku ich nogi wydzielały niebieskie światło... Bałem się skoczyć, bo myślałem, że nie doskoczę ale nie miałem wyboru... Skoczyłem, ale zamknąłem oczy podczas lotu nad przepaścią. Zanim się zorientowałem, poczułem, że już jestem po drugiej stronie. Gdy otrząsnąłem się z uczucia, jakbym dalej wisiał w powietrzu ruszyliśmy dalej. Ale im bardziej zagłębialiśmy się w las ten był coraz bardziej... straszniejszy i dziwniejszy. Zdawało mi się, że drzewa mają lekko fioletową barwę tak samo jak liście, niebo nad nami było purpurowe a Świetliki latające w okół zamiast wydzielać żółto-białego światła, wytwarzały światło o barwie ametystowej. Ogólnie cały las wydawał się jakiś zniszczony i budził wewnętrzny nie pokój i grozę. - Te... Tereny... To chyba jest Las Iluzji! - Krzyknął Blane, aż echo się rozniosło po całym lesie. - Las Iluzji? - Zapytałem nie mając zielonego pojęcia co to jest. - Tak... Las Iluzji... Dziwnie nienaturalny las który zmienia wszystkich im dłużej w nim są, pokazuję ten las również największe lęki tego kto w nim jest, jak również inne nie prawdziwe rzeczy które mają na celu spowodować panikę i przerażenie w tym, kto przebywa w tym zbiorze roślinności... - Rzekł Blane przełykając ślinę. Po chwili zanim się obejrzałem zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać mgła, przez którą nie mogłem dojrzeć towarzyszy... Gdy pomrok przeminął przed moimi oczyma Isami jak i Blane'a nie było... Byłem bardzo przestraszony. - Spokojnie Raizen, spokojnie... To tylko ten las chcę Ci namieszać w głowie... - Powtarzałem w myślach dalej będąc nie zapokojony. Gdy szedłem tak przez ten mroczny las ciągle słyszałem jakieś głosy typu "Zginiesz", "Trzeba było tu nie wchodzić", "Zostaniesz zabity w męczarniach". Wtedy przyśpieszyłem trochę swój chód, ale głosy były coraz głośniejsze, wtedy zacząłem biec ale... Po chwili potknąłem się o coś, nawet nie wiedziałem o co, ponieważ było zbyt ciemno. Lecz po chwili głosy ucichły... Wtedy wstałem, ponieważ nie miałem czasu na odpoczynek... Ale, ten las... Czułem, że on mnie zmienia tak jak powiedział Blane... Poczułem, wielką chęć zabijania i byłem bardzo wściekły bez powodu. Również traciłem powoli pamięć, i nie wiedziałem gdzie do końca jestem. Zacząłem się stawać jednością z tym lasem... Moje oczy zaczęły przyzwyczajać się do ciemności i mogłem wszystko normalnie ujrzeć, tak jakby to był dzień. Lecz... Powinienem się do końca zatracić i zmienić się całkowicie ale... Nie mogłem, coś blokowało moją przemianę i zarazem zacząłem się odmieniać z tej połowicznej transformacji... Znów wszystko było nie wyraźne i zacząłem odzyskiwać pamięć. A gdy kompletnie "powróciłem" zacząłem słyszeć znów dziwne głosy... Ale nie jak te wcześniej tylko jakieś ciche dziwne szepty... Gdy się odwróciłem ujrzałem dziwnego potwora... Miał zgniłe sztywne ręce i długie pazury, a jego twarz wyglądała zupełnie jak twarz kruka... Więcej nie mogłem zobaczyć, ponieważ miał na sobie czarną szatę, a na głowę miał nałożony kaptur z tej szaty. Również lewitował a na jego ramionach były dwa kruki ze szkarłatnymi oczami. A to wszystko mogłem zobaczyć tylko dlatego, że w dłoniach miał wielkie zielone płomienie, również jego oczy były takimi pomniejszymi zielonymi płomieniami. - Phew, jesteś tylko Iluzją... Nie wystraszysz mnie! - Krzyknąłem do niego, ale on zaczął lekko się śmiać. - Nie jestem Iluzją... A ten las należy do mnie... Nie musiałbym Cię zabijać, gdyby Twoja odrażająca dusza się nie opierała Magii tego lasu... - Powiedział potwór, a jego głos nadal był trochę cichy, jakby szeptał. A następnie zaczął wymawiać jakieś dziwne słowa, które były chyba w jakimś innym języku... A po chwili wystawił ręce przed siebie które złączył a z nich wystrzelił wielki strumień zielonego ognia lecący wprost na mnie... Nie mogłem nic zrobić, więc tylko wpatrywałem się na lecący na mnie ogień, który miał mnie nie długo zabić. Ale nagle ujrzałem przed sobą kogoś... Nie był to Blane ani nie była to Isami... Był to ktoś dorosły, który pokonał ogień, przecinając go swoim Mieczem! Zdziwiłem się bardzo, że ktoś mi obcy mnie uratował... Znów. Nagle dziwnie ubrany mężczyzna, od razu po przecięciu ognia rzucił w stronę bestii jakąś buteleczkę, która jak się rozbiła sprawiała jej wielki ból, a raczej coś co w tej buteleczce było... Następnie nieznajomy zaczął coś mamrotać a gdy skończył poczwara stanęła w białym ogniu... Po tym, mężczyzna ugryzł się mocno w kciuk aż zaczęła lecieć z niego krew i krwią tą narysował linię na ziemi, potem ponownie zaczął coś mamrotać a gdy skończył stworzyła się biała bariera na miejscu wcześniej narysowanej linii z krwi. Gdy bariera zniknęła stwora już nie było... - K-Kim jesteś!? I Co to było za monstrum!? - Krzyknąłem pytając dziwnego mężczyzny. - Nazywam się Salar Modtehaur i jestem Egzorcystą... A to był Demon... Nie byle jaki. Zwie się Kraheschlinger... Ale większość mówi mu "Pożeracz Dusz" Albo "Kruczy Demon". Ponieważ pożera dusze i wygląda jak kruk. A jest ten Demon bowiem jednym z najsilniejszych poddanych samej Śmierci. - Rzekł Salar. - Zabiłeś go? - Spytałem. - Nie... Nie zabiłem, tylko przegoniłem, jestem zbyt słaby by zabić takiego Demona. - Powiedział spokojnym głosem Modtehaur. - A-Ale on coś mówił o mojej duszy... Dlaczego jej nie pożarł!? Co jest w mojej duszy takiego niezwykłego!? - Krzyknąłem ponownie. - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie... Zobaczysz... - Powiedział, po czym zabłysnął oślepiającym światłem i zniknął, a zza krzaków nagle wyłonili się Blane i Isami. - Z kim gadałeś?... - Zapytała Isami. - Z nikim... Musiało Wam się zdawać czy coś... A tak w ogóle, to jak przetrwaliście, nie zmieniając się?... - Zapytałem. - Pogadałam ze swoim strachem trochę... Pokonując go zarazem, a co do zmiany... Po prostu... Opierałam się jej... - Powiedziała Isami. - Ja tak samo. - Rzekł szatyn, a następnie poszliśmy dalej... Ale nadal się zastanawiałem nad tym demonem i mojej duszy... Również gdy czasami się rozglądałem, ponieważ miałem przez całą podróż opuszczoną głowę, widziałem, że Isami coś podejrzewała... Ale jednak nic nie mówiła. Po jakiś 30 minutach wyszliśmy już z tego lasu, wstępując do normalnego... Ale długo podróż po normalnym lesie nie trwała, ponieważ zaczęliśmy iść coraz wyżej aż nagle pojawiliśmy się w górach... Wielkich górach, a im wyżej wchodziliśmy powietrze było coraz gęstsze i trudniej się oddychało. Po jakieś godzinie wędrówki postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie przerwę. Usiedliśmy i wyjęliśmy jedzenie jakie przy sobie mieliśmy. - Tak w ogóle... Jaka była Wasza historia? - Zapytał się Blane z ciekawością. - Moja osobiście była... Dość dziwna. Wychowywałem się w różnych lasach i dżunglach... Nie pamiętam rodziców, a moją jedyną rodziną wtedy były zwierzęta... Gdy robiłem się coraz starszy zacząłem odchodzić od swojej zwierzęcej rodziny, zwiedzając różne miasta i tereny których nie było dane mi poznać.. Gdy miałem jakieś 11 lat, postanowiłem się szkolić w walce mieczem... Każdy się wtedy ze mnie śmiał, byłem najmłodszy i najgorszy... Ale długo to nie trwało, ponieważ pewnego dnia tak się zdenerwowałem, że się aż zapaliłem... Ale Ogień mi nic nie robił... Nie wiedziałem co to ma być, wtedy wszyscy zdziwieni wzięli mnie do szkoły dla wszystkich którzy mają dziwne zdolności których nikt normalnie nie ma, tam nauczyłem się po części kontrolować moją moc, poznałem przepisy na różne mikstury jak i zdobyłem wiedzę ogólną... Całe szkolenie trwało 3 lata... Miałem już wtedy 14 lat, byłem wtedy najlepszym uczniem i dobrze walczyłem mieczem ale zwykły miecz by mi nie wystarczał... Wtedy nauczyciel polecił mi bym zawitał do jego znajomego który jest kowalem... Po jakimś czasie Krasnolud, ponieważ był tej rasy wykuł mi dwa Magiczne Miecze... Świetlisty Miecz - Liberty i Miecz Ciemności - Stigmę... Powiedział też wtedy, że Miecze te mają specjalne właściwości ale, muszę je sam odkryć. No... Teraz w tej historii mam 15 lat. Wtedy zacząłem się szkolić sam, zwiedzając różne tereny. Nie miałem już pieniędzy więc postanowiłem wziąć udział w turnieju, który odbywał się w najbliższym mieście - wygrałem zdobywając dużo pieniędzy, a po turnieju usłyszałem pewne plotki o Prorokach... Wtedy udałem się do nich a droga była dość długa i trudna... Ale nie tak długa jak od nich tutaj, ponieważ przez te wszystkie lata które podróżowałem skończyłem w mieście które było stosunkowo blisko miejsca zamieszkania Proroków. Gdy już do nich doszedłem, zgodzili się mnie szkolić. Tam również odkryłem swoją umiejętność zamiany w Wilka... Której mnie nauczyli. Potem dostałem informację, że za rok zjawi się ktoś o umiejętności tej samej jaką miał Finn, ale będzie miał kłopoty i muszę go z nich wyciągnąć... Cała wędrówka trwała rok, miałem wtedy właśnie 16 lat, no... I doszliśmy aż dotąd. - Dodał Blane. - No dobra... Moja historia... Nie sięgam tak daleko pamięcią ale... Pamiętam tyle, że byłam sierotą... A w mieście w którym mieszkałam... Każdy mnie nienawidził, musiałam jakoś przetrwać więc kradłam jedzenie i inne... Każdy bał się mnie również, bo "było widać we mnie Bestie" ... Jedynie Król się mnie nie bał... Był on miłym człowiekiem... Mimo moich kradzieży nic mi nie zrobił - wręcz przeciwnie... Zgarnął mnie i stał się moim przybranym ojcem... Od razu zaczęłam pobierać nauki od Królewskich Wojowników tak, że stałam się mistrzynią w walce na dystans i w walce bezpośredniej. Królewski styl opanowałam do perfekcji... Brałam udziały w różnych turniejach i konfliktach zbrojnych, aż w końcu zaczęłam dowodzić tyłami, ponieważ frontem zajmował się ojciec... Wszystko było wspaniałe, życie niemalże idealne lecz... Mroczne Elfy postanowiły zrewanżować się za jedną wojnę którą wygraliśmy... Ale stali się silniejsi, mieli lepszą Armię i... Polegliśmy... Jedyna przetrwałam, a całe miasto było w Ogniu... Ojciec mnie uratował przed belką która spadła, ponieważ była podpalona, odpychając mnie. W ostatnich chwilach swojego życia podarował mi swój Magiczny Kryształowy Sztylet, a potem kazał mi uciekać ponieważ zbliżały się Elfy... No, potem zaczęłam podróżować po świecie i trenując stając się krok po kroku coraz lepszą Wojowniczką, i to dlatego by się zemścić na Mrocznych Elfach. - Powiedziała z powagą Isami, patrząc się w ogień ogniska, które rozpalił Blane swoimi mocami, gdy Isami opowiadała swoją historię. - Oh... A co z Tobą Vaoru?... - Zapytał się mnie Blane, a ja tylko zrobiłem zmieszaną minę i odpowiedziałem: - Nic nie pamiętam... Tylko... Jakiś... Ciemny korytarz w którym szedłem... Wszędzie były jakieś drzwi z jakimiś napisami, potem ujrzałem tylko światło, a gdy do niego doszedłem... Kogoś ujrzałem w całkowitej bieli... Jakąś postać która świeciła na niebiesko... Była o wiele większa ode mnie... Nie mam pojęcia kto to mogł być... Potem wszystko zniknęło i ukazał mi się blask dnia, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić... Byłem sparaliżowany, dopiero po chwili cały zacząłem wydzielać niebieskie światło i wszystko było... Normalne ale... Tak jakby doznałem dopiero świata gdy miałem 13 lat... Praktycznie żyję tutaj 3 lata... - Powiedziałem, ze smutną miną. - To... Bardzo dziwne... Ale, nie musimy już iść? - Zapytała się Isami. - Ano musimy! - Krzyknął Blane, po czym podnieśliśmy się z ziemi i zaczęliśmy dalej iść a słońce zaczęło powoli wschodzić... Gdy przeszliśmy przez góry znaleźliśmy się przy kolejnym drogowskazie ale... Tabliczka która wskazywała prawo pokazywała napis "Teran" ale również była tabliczka która wskazywała lewo ale nie było na niej żadnego napisu... Również po lewo nie było żadnej drogi - tylko krzaki. - O co tu chodzi? - Spytałem się, myśląc, że któreś z nich będzie coś wiedziało. No i się nie myliłem, Blane wszystko wiedział. - Ekhem... Abree vashi portees meili pulchra welt! - Krzyknął szatyn, po czym pusta tabliczka zaczęła się zapełniać napisem "Sekai". A krzaki dosłownie zaczęły się rozsuwać, tworząc drogę. - Co to było!? - Krzyknąłem zdziwiony, a Blane popisującym się głosem odpowiedział: - To... Zaklęcie otwierające drogę do Magicznego Miasta, w którym nauczysz się korzystać ze swoich mocy... To jest dokładnie to miejsce z mojej historii... Lepiej się przygotuj na mocne szkolenie. Po tych słowach przełknąłem tylko ślinę dokładnie zapamiętując i analizując słowa zaklęcia i poszłem dalej za Blane'm i Isami w drogę do "Sekai". To be continued xd Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach